<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love can make you crazy by RedJumper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023802">love can make you crazy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper'>RedJumper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue Heavy, Episode Related, Episode: s06 ep14 Love &amp; War, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>my original notes: Next day or couple day post ep love adn war - feel yhat i have to write smth about this ep conspiring all my romo is t/t</p><p>Its set properly a couple dys after love &amp; war finishes (s06 ep14 love &amp; war) and Tim has kept up the claire thing without telliing tony that he knows. </p><p>dont own characters.</p><p>didnt know whether this was gen or m/m so i went on the safer side</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love can make you crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my original notes: Next day or couple day post ep love adn war - feel yhat i have to write smth about this ep conspiring all my romo is t/t</p><p>Its set properly a couple dys after love &amp; war finishes (s06 ep14 love &amp; war) and Tim has kept up the claire thing without telliing tony that he knows. </p><p>dont own characters.</p><p>didnt know whether this was gen or m/m so i went on the safer side</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You're a psycho. Like you are so insane you need your brain checked.”<br/>
Tim looks up at Tony’s outburst and realises that it’s directed at him. Tony drops his bag at his desk and walks over to Tim, leaning over the desk and planting his hands on top of the file Tim is looking at.</p><p>“I should be saying that. I don’t know what you’re talking, Tony”</p><p>Tony just ignores him, continuing on with his tirade. “You have no standards for yourself. You can't be in love with a girl that insane.” At least now he knows what Tony is talking about. “You’re a federal agent, if a girl tells you she also killed her ex boyfriend you report her not say ‘I love you too’.”</p><p>“How do you know I do that?” Tim asks despite knowing the answer. He still doesn't think Tony will admit it.</p><p>“Because I'm Claire.” Okay so maybe sometimes Tim is wrong.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah I know you’re insane.”</p><p>“Because you're Claire.”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“I knew already but thanks for admitting it.”</p><p>“You knew.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Did you check my Ip thing or did Ziva tell you?”</p><p>“Ziva then I checked the Ip  to check.”</p><p>“You have been torturing me for a week.”</p><p>“Five days.” Tim corrects “I didn't know at the weekend.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“You are a lot more nicer as a level five sorceress.” </p><p>“You're more geeky as a elf lord.”</p><p>“Really? That’s not what you said last night.”</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>Tim then says in a high pitched voice. “‘Timothy, you're such a sweet guy and I bet you are very gorgeous doing the whole federal agent thing’.” Which is one of the many messages Tony had sent him yesterday.</p><p>“McGee, I then said leave your job or stop messaging me.”</p><p>“And I chose neither but Claire kept emailing me anyway. Why was that Tony? Was I ‘too beautiful for my own good’? You complimented me more in the last week than the past five years.”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>Tim actually feels a flash of hurt at that but he remembers how pissed he is at Tony adapts the high pitched voice he’s using as ‘Claire’ again. “‘Oh Timothy my boyfriend says soulmates are dumb? Do you think that? Because Timothy I think we’re soulmates. Do you want to be my soulmate?’” He switches back to his normal voice.“By the way Tony that’s not how soulmates works.”</p><p>“Do you list the things I said over there or have you memorised it all?  You're such a loser Probie.”</p><p>“Tony, you wrote them.”</p><p>“You memorised them.”</p><p>“You invaded my privacy.”</p><p>“Oh how did I do that?”</p><p>“By pretending to be some girl.”</p><p>Tim can faintly hear Ziva say “Tony. McGee.” But Tony’s comeback overpowers his curiosity to find out what Ziva wants.</p><p>“You invaded mine.”</p><p>And Tim fires back “How did I do that?”</p><p>“You didn't tell me when you found out.”</p><p>“You didn't tell me you did it in the first place.”</p><p>“You tricked me into thinking you fell in love with me.”</p><p>“You trucked in the first place.”</p><p>Ziva’s plea of “Mcgee. Tony.” is louder and more urgent.</p><p>Both him and Tony turn to face her and they both spit a “What, Ziva?”</p><p>All she does is point behind them, to the space besides Tim’s desk.</p><p>What her fingerpoint leads to is Gibbs, letting go an everlasting sigh “If you're going to argue, do it on your own time. There's a dead marine in the park.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>